


Poems and Short Stories

by AmethystOwl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Child Neglect, Dark, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, maybe short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystOwl/pseuds/AmethystOwl
Summary: Random poems and/or short stories detailing stories of my creation or loosely based off of life experiences.(Does not have an update schedule: Rating and warnings are subject to change)





	1. Pretty Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> One of my lesser liked but still meaningful-ish poem-stories, slightly incomplete.

Pretty little liar,  
played with fire.  
  
Left the ordeal bearing scars.  
  
The burns they blistered,  
and the kids they whispered.  
  
'She's getting strangled,  
limbs entangled,  
wraped in very webs she weaved'  
  
Falling falling,  
towards her calling.  
  
She felt lonely, and fell down slowly.  
  
Wishing for some attention.  
  
Ignored at home,  
left alone.  
  
She felt she didn't have a choice.  
  
Who would love her,  
if not her mother?  
  
Blinded by her desires,  
she'd began building fires.  
  
She couldn't tell it was wrong.  
  
With each new string she  
only felt saddened.  
  
'Do they really love me?'  
'Do they really care?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of a small girl and her mom, what could go wrong?


	2. Turn Around and Say Hello

Alone, alone,  
You're on your own.  
  
Your shoulders still,  
But still you feel.  
  
Your eyes fill with tears,  
Silently slipping down.  
  
Your pains your own,  
You'll come around.  
  
You dry your eyes,  
No ones the wiser.  
  
You smile wide,  
Your heart, it feels heavy.  
  
You turn around,  
And continue on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short poem of a person trying to be (stay) strong


	3. Pretty Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((TW: Implied/Referenced self-harm and depression))

You let your tears mix with the red of your scars, hiding your tragedy with pretty little words as you're torn apart from the inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short poem that holds significance to me so I still posted it.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((TW: Implied/Referenced depression))

I was scared of losing you,  
but in the end that's all that really happened.  
  
I trusted you with my fears and shortcomings,  
only to be abandoned.  
  
I can't help but wonder if it all even mattered to you,  
or was I insignificant enough to change nothing?  
  
I didn't realize it then, or maybe I refused to see,  
but back then I think you were falling,  
sinking deeper into those depths, slowly, and surely,  
dragging me down with you, and I just let it happen to me.  
  
You've changed me for the worse, but you wouldn't know,  
too busy not looking back when you left me alone.  
  
I've long since forgotten what it felt like to care,  
but it's hard to look forward while still caught in a snare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitterness isn't a pleasant taste, so let's move along


	5. The Battle Never Ends, But That's Okay

Like a blooming flower among the weeds,  
you will prevail with the odds against you.  
  
Rise to the challenge presented ahead,  
pushing through despite what the other's had said.  
  
You're the worst enemy you'll ever face,  
you're the biggest critic to your own mistakes,  
you're the ball and chain that keeps you in place.  
  
But you don't have to face yourself alone,  
there are people who care, who will help you rise up when you fall by your own doing or another's.  
  
So hold yourself steady, take a firm grip onto their waiting hands,  
dust off your clothes and stand tall.  
  
Remember that you're important, that you're valued and loved.  
  
Even during the times when you're blind to their care, always remember that it's there.  
  
When you finally overcome the trials and tribulations on the path to overcoming yourself,  
know that you were brave, brave enough to battle your fears.  
  
Maybe you weren't fearless, but that's fine,  
to battle your fears takes time,  
and with each try you grow stronger, even if it seems the opposite.  
  
So once all's said and done,  
once today's battles are won.  
  
Take a moment to remind yourself that to someone, somewhere, no matter how big or small,  
there's a person waiting to see you again, to talk to you again, to be your friend.


End file.
